1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to carrying cases, and more specifically to wallet-sized electromagnetic shielding carrying cases for holding personal articles such as credit cards, contactless smartcards, licenses, identification cards, paper currency, receipts, tickets, and the like.
2. Prior Art
Contactless smartcards are wallet-sized cards that are being marketed to consumers as an alternative to magnetic strip cards as a convenient way for storing financial and personal data. By virtue of their ability to store relatively large amounts of data on an embedded microchip, and the convenience of not having to swipe the card through a scanner or hand it to a cashier, it is projected that these cards will only continue to multiply in the coming years in the fields of banking, transportation, healthcare, insurance, social security, and other personal data. The chips used in contactless smartcards can be manufactured in a form called an RFID chip, wherein RFID stands for Radio Frequency Identification. Contactless smartcards may also be referred to as RFID enabled cards.
In order to obtain the personal information contained on a smartcard, an RFID reader or sensor needs to be present. The RFID reader provides power to the embedded microchip via a modulated magnetic field, allowing the information to be obtained from the card. Assuming that the smartcards are not shielded by an electromagnetic-shielding enclosure, the smartcards can be powered up and accessed without the card owner's knowledge. This can typically occur in two different scenarios. In one scenario, the unauthorized scanning of an RFID enabled card can be accidental, wherein the card owner is unaware that they have come within range of an active RFID reader. In the second scenario, the scanning of the card might be intentionally executed by a party who is interested in obtaining the card owners personal information without their consent. This said party may have their own RFID reader which they use for this purpose. The latter scenario is an example of what has become known as RFID theft, a new and rapidly growing form of identity theft. In both of these scenarios, however, the user can no longer take a proactive role in securing information on their cards.
There are some who have invented methods of proactively securing the information on a smartcard. U.S. Pat. No. 6,121,544 issued to Petsinger describes an electromagnetic shield to prevent unauthorized access to contactless smartcards. The smartcard is inserted into an opaque sleeve that covers the majority of the cards surfaces. A sheet of electromagnetic-shielding material in the form of a soft magnetic alloy is embedded within the sleeve. While in the sleeve, a contactless smartcard is shielded from being powered up by an RFID reader. While it does provide a secure RFID shielding body in the form of the sleeve, the disadvantage of this device is that it is specifically made for a very small quantity of cards (typically one or two). The sleeve is meant to be carried in a users pocket or wallet, but this is unfavorable because it adds complication and time to removing RFID cards from a user's wallet. Moreover, because of the opaque nature of the electromagnetic-shielding material and its plastic shells, one cannot see through it. This prevents the user from seeing which card is stored inside the sleeve. Lastly, the sleeve does not have the capability to carry any additional personal items, such as paper currency, photographs, receipts, or other cards, making it a separate item that needs to be carried in addition to ones regular wallet.
Other solutions have been presented for shielding smartcards in the form of conventional leather and fabric bi-fold wallets with one or more liners of electromagnetic-shielding material embedded somewhere within or attached to their outer panels. One particular reference that describes this common solution is U.S. Pat. No. 7,482,925 issued to Visa U.S.A. (herein Visa). Visa discloses several methods and apparatuses for shielding portable consumer devices such as contactless smartcards, which include envelopes with metalized coatings, electromagnetic shielding stickers attached to smartcards, and a conventional bi-fold wallet with an “RF shield liner” that is configured to be integrated with the wallet to shield smartcards contained inside it. While most of the embodiments that Visa describes are temporary security measures to protect and shield newly issued smartcards during transport through the mail to their owners, Visa also teaches a fairly standard bi-fold wallet with an “RF shield liner” integrated with the outer panels of the wallet, and a holding pocket inside for containing smartcards. Visa states that the “RF shield liner” is configured to attenuate RF signals within the operation frequency range of the smartcard contained inside the holding pocket when the wallet is folded closed.
There are several serious issues with Visa's solution and with other RF shielding wallets that use this same method. First, it is evident that these electromagnetic shielding wallets are made to be carried in ones pocket or handbag. However, while these traditional bi-fold type wallets are in ones pocket or handbag they have a tendency to pivot open slightly as a result of the user walking, running, or being jolted. When these wallets fold open even the slightest bit, the RF shield liner on the outside of the wallet also spreads open, and a breach is created in the RF shielding effect of the wallet, making the smartcards prone to accidental or unauthorized scanning.
A second disadvantage of these RF blocking wallets is the fact that the card pockets within them are not closed off in any way, even when the wallet is folded closed. Again, as a result of the user walking, running, or being jolted in some way, the smartcards within the wallet are prone to sliding out of the sleeves, and even the slightest exposure of these smartcards outside of the RF shield liner can risk unauthorized and accidental scanning of the smartcard.
A third disadvantage to these RF blocking wallets is that the RF shielding liner inside needs to be flexible and is often substantially thin and flimsy, using materials such as aluminum foil. As a result of repeatedly folding open and closed with use, and being subjected to various forces while in ones pocket or bag, these RF shielding liners can easily crumple, tear, or crack, which can lead to a creation of a hole or gap in the electromagnetic shielding effect of the wallet.
A fourth disadvantage to these RF blocking wallets is the added labor and cost of manufacturing and constructing them. The RF shielding liner becomes a costly appendage to the wallet instead of being an efficient, integral component. Not only does the leather or fabric have to be cut down to size and sewn together, but sheets of electromagnetic-shielding material have to be fabricated and cut down to size as well, only to be concealed within the outer panels of the wallet. It is an added cost and step in the manufacturing process that is often reflected in the retail price for these wallets.
Hence, there exists a need for a portable electromagnetic-shielding wallet or case that holds and shields a plurality of smartcards in more than one sleeve or pocket and is prevented from accidentally pivoting open while closed in ones pocket or bag. Moreover, smartcards contained inside the proposed electromagnetic-shielding wallet or case must not be able to slide or fall out when the wallet or case is closed.
In addition to being able to hold a plurality of smartcards or regular wallet-sized cards, the proposed wallet/carrying case must also be able to hold paper currency, receipts, tickets, and the like. Lastly, the materials used to create the electromagnetic shielding elements for the wallet or case must be substantially rigid, durable, and configured in a way so as to protect them from being folded, bent or broken over time with use.